


If love is everything, love is pain.

by Oftheoldendays



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domestic!Tony, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Ho Yinsen - Freeform, Nightmares, PTSD, Pepper Potts - Freeform, Post-Blip, Yinsen - Freeform, kind of fluff, morgan stark - Freeform, tony is scarred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oftheoldendays/pseuds/Oftheoldendays
Summary: He tried to apologize, tried to yell, tried to tell anyone who might listen that this was not what he wanted, but he was alone. Alone on this planet, nothing but dust to keep him company, and even that was starting to swirl around him, converging on him and choking him.Or: Tony has had the same nightmare for the last four years. At least he has a little girl to cuddle.
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 22





	If love is everything, love is pain.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short drabble about Tony and Morgan, meant to be a slice of life, post-blip thing. Comments appreciated!

“Don’t waste it. Don’t waste your life, Stark.” Yinsen, standing in front of a pile of dust and looking sadly at it, said to Tony. He tried to open his mouth, to say he wouldn’t—couldn’t Yinsen see, couldn’t he see how hard Tony had tried? He had done everything that he could, but things just kept breaking. He tried to speak again, tried to grab on to Yinsen, but the man turned to dust before Tony could grab him. Another voice echoed across the empty planet; one he knew intimately. 

“I’ve got no strings on me.” Ultron, merely pieces of metal vaguely resembling the android, spit the words at Tony like bullets, and crumbled to the ground, metal rusting before Tony’s eyes. He tried to apologize, tried to yell, tried to tell anyone who might listen that this was not what he wanted, but he was alone. Alone on this planet, nothing but dust to keep him company, and even that was starting to swirl around him, converging on him and choking him—

Tony woke to his own hands clutching his throat, the sheets thrown across the bed and the space next to him empty. Blindly he reached out, searching for dust. No, no no, he thought, she didn’t die—she’s fine--. Pepper was in Washington, he remembered suddenly, at a conference. He let his hands fall beside him and stared dully at the wall. The same dream, over and over again. Everything he couldn’t fix, everything he couldn’t save. 

“Daddy?” A little voice whispered through the room, round eyes peeking from around the door. Tony turned so quickly he heard his back pop, stared at the little girl, his little girl, and breathed out slowly. He still had this. 

“Hey munchkin.” He held out his arms towards her, and she barreled into them with all the energy of a four-year-old. “What are you doing up?” 

“There’s probably a monster under my bed. Could I use the suit?” She mumbled into his shoulder, hair tangled up in his hands. Tony couldn’t stop his smile at her words.

“Hmm.” He pretended to think. “I would have noticed if there was a monster under your bed. Don’t think there’s even room under there, what with all the toys. Oh!” He gasped, making Morgan look up at him, concerned. “Maybe he came for your toys.” He told her seriously. 

Morgan put her hands on her hips and glared at him. “They don’t want my toys, daddy. They have their own.”

Tony held his hands up in surrender. “Oh, I didn’t know they had their own, missy, but I guess that makes sense. Look, why don’t you go back to bed and we will look for the monster tomorrow. I’ll even bring out the old suit.” 

Morgan looked conflicted, eyed the pillow next to Tony’s, and then glanced at him. He couldn’t have denied her anything when she looked at him like that. 

“Okay fine, you can stay here tonight, but I will be expecting breakfast in the morning.” He twirled her over onto the bed and pulled up the forgotten blankets. Morgan giggled at him, reached out for his hand. For a moment, Tony’s brain started supplying him with schematics and plans for a new suit, one that could fit under Morgan’s bed and protect her, but he pushed that away for another time. He had more important things to do.


End file.
